Dragones y un cuento de hadas
by Aissac117
Summary: Es una dimencion alterna muy parecida a la original y veremos como despiertan los sentimientos e instintos de los dragones slayer Wendy y Natsu.
1. Viento de Verano

**Dragones y un cuento**

**de hadas**

Capítulo 1 Viento de verano

Temprano en la mañana Natsu Dragneel se encontraba bajo el árbol del centro, justo en ese momento Wendy Marvell pasaba por ahí y vio a Dragneel era asombroso verlo tan pacífico y calmado la pequeña se acercó y lo miro detenidamente, era como si esa mañana no tuviera fin y el mundo se haya detenido solo para él, apartándolo en una burbuja donde solo la paz puede estar , Marvell se sentó, tomo con tal delicadeza su cabeza y lo puso en su regazo, observo al joven dragón escuchaba su respiración y observa su rostro como velando por su felicidad, Wendy dijo- Dragneel-san se be muy lindo dormido incluso en sus sueños parece feliz y también parece que le esta peleando- dándole una sonrisa para terminar uniéndose a ese momento.

Lo que me hace preguntarme donde se encuentran esos gatos. Bueno paso una hora y Natsu despertó sentía el sople fresco del viento, seguido de un suspiro de una pequeña vio un rostro que lo cautivo, entre la luz que pasaba entre las hojas del enorme árbol, el rostro de una niña que pareciese tener rasgos maduros pero no dejaba de ser una linda niña el solo observo y justo cuando la brisa soplo nuevamente el inhalo fuertemente para poder oler la esencia de ella y exhalo como si eso hubiera roto toda la tensión en su cuerpo, desaparecido cualquier preocupación, Dragneel la observo por un momento volvió a inhalar y exhalar se levantó se acercó más de lo debido y saludo.

- Hola Marvell ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Lentamente abría los ojos y al ver tan cerca al joven se exalto pegándose en el gran y duro árbol

- ¡Natsu-san! (Mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se quejaba del dolor) Te buscaba a ti y a los chicos para ir a cumplir una misión…

- Pues es una lástima salieron ayer, creí que te irías con ellos

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

- En realidad me dejaron ya que no quería trabajar y no es la primera vez, velo como un castigo

- Que mal debí de haber tomado la misión anterior con ustedes, lo siento

- De que te disculpas, oye quieres tomar una misión con migo

- Una misión solo Dragneel y yo (Nerviosa)

- Si porque no, dos dragones nada nos pararía buajajajaja que dices

- Esta bien, porque no

En ese momento fueron al gremio en ese momento Wendy estaba esperando a que Natsu escogiera una misión, y Mirajane apareció

- Hola Wendy-chan, que haces

- Hola Mira estoy esperando a Natsu

- Aaaa, no me digan que están en una cita

- AAAAAh! Mira-san no digas eso, solo tomaremos un trabajo juntos.

- Bueno es espectacular que tomes la iniciativa ni si quiera Lucy, ha podido tener una misión solo con Dragneel

Natsu tomo una misión y le grito- Wendy encontré una buena se dirigió a la barra y se la dio a mira, mientras esperaban Marvell se quedó pensando

- Natsu y yo en una cita, no pero solo tomaremos una misión juntos, solo nosotros, dos

Natsu volteo ver Marvell y le dio una sonrisa, y Wendy se sonrojo enseguida pero le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo solo los dos en voz baja

Mira le dio la hoja a él joven, y la tomo fue por su mochila le hablo a la pequeña slayer y ella salto del banco asía él y Mirajane grito buena suerte Natsu y Wendy esfuérzate mientras que con los labios decía, con Dragneel

En el camino dijo

- Mira es peligrosa, cuando es algo relacionado con el amor debo recordarlo

- Que dices? Wendy

- No nada importante y de que trata la misión que haremos

- No tengo idea pero son ochocientos mil jewels de recompensa

- Eso es mucho espera tomaste la misión sin saber de qué era!

- bueno cual es el problema solo leeré de que trata, dice que ay que matar a la Bestia de la isla del sol (isla Galuna) suena divertido

- no lo creo!.. Suena a peligroso

- Bueno Marvell usa tu poder para el mareo

- Lo siento Natsu-san, podríamos ocuparlo más tarde más vale no arriesgar

- Okey tendremos que ir caminando

- Pero entonces nunca llegaríamos

- Ah! Tienes razón

- Pero aun así a esa isla se le toma por el área 3 y aun no se conecta con el área 2 tendremos que caminar, hasta el área 3

- Genial de la que me he salvado

- Natsu tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar en tres días

Bueno en fin tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron en camino, Natsu no paraba de hacer imitaciones de todo el gremio al punto que Wendy le dolía el estómago, la garganta y las mejillas ella nunca avía estado tan contenta ni cuando de pequeña viajaba con Gerald, en fin cayo la noche y el peli rosa fue a atrapar algo para comer mientras la peli azul juntaba leña, ya terminado esto se sentaron junto al fuego.

-Ah!- Grito el joven

- Estuvo delicioso tu que dices Wendy

- eh? que?

- Que si te gusto la comida?

- A sí estuvo deliciosa…

- Que sucede?

- Bueno creo que olvide mi saco de dormir

- Uh… entonces – Mientras se dirigía a su mochila

- Ten puedes ocupar el mío

- Pero como dormirás y te cubrirás del frio

- Soy un mago de fuego no será problema para mi tómalo por favor

- Si, gracias

A la hora de recostarse Wendy pensaba

Natsu-san siempre es tan amable con migo y me hace sentir extraña, lo más extraño es que lo que más ansió al terminar una misión es chocarlas para sentir su mano, y estar sola junto al yo jum! (Mientras se sonrojaba) ah que estoy pensando, ya se le diré que compartamos el saco.

- Natsu-san, Quisieras compartir el sa... el saa...c...co

Cuando escucho un ronquido

-Eh! Natsu san ya está dormido (intento despertarlo pero el Dragón no reaccionaba)

-Bueno solo lo llevare hasta el saco

Wendy lo arrastro y no despertó, puso a Natsu de forma que quedara el saco horizontalmente para que cupieran los dos lo tapo y se metió.

Mientras Wendy toda roja decía que estoy haciendo.

En la mañana Dragneel fue el primero en despertar, tenía una sensación en su cuello, cuando vio a Marvell, abrazando su torso

- Wendy ¡! (tratando de zafarse)

Wendy dormida, olfateo el cuello del joven dragón, rozando su nariz contra el

- Natsu-san huele delicioso mientras se acurrucaba y le pasaba su nariz por el cuello

Natsu se puso colorado e inmovilizado y dijo – De…Deli…Delicioso

Wendy apenas despertaba y vio a Natsu y Salto asía atrás usando magia de viento Dragneel salió volando...

- Lo siento yo no quería que pasara esto solo que no quería que pasaras frio por mi culpa

- Tranquila Wendy no estoy enojado

- Enserio, ni un poco

- Te lo juro – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa

La pequeña se sonrojo y volteó a ver al piso mientras que Natsu se quedó extrañado de lo que paso.

El dragón realmente intento olvidar lo sucedido pero realmente, recordar eso estremecía su cuerpo, sentía que algo cambiaba dentro de el no solo físicamente.

En el Vagón el joven drago se sentía a morir.

- Dragneel-san aguanta por favor

- Se, jamás volveré a subirme a un tren aaah

- Siempre dices eso (dijo risueña)

Entonces en un acelerón del tren el peli rosa salió volando hacia el frente quedando casi a labios con la pequeña, la peli azul se ruborizo y empujo al dragón, la pequeña arrepentida decía- Perdóname solo fue un reflejo- y el joven solo se quejaba por el mareo. Tomo fuerzas y recostó a Natsu en sus piernas, ella en peso a acariciar su cabello para relajarlo el peli rosa se sintió un poco mejor

La pequeña miraba a él joven dragón, pensando en tal vez… puso la mano izquierda en el pecho del Salamander y este tomo su mano, Wendy se puso colorada y con su mano derecha siguió acariciando su cabello.

Llegando a la ciudad fueron directamente al puerto y de ahí a la isla del sol, al llegar a la pequeña ciudad fueron recibidos por el alcalde

- Supongo que son los magos de fairy Tail

- Si díganos cuál es el problema (dijo Natsu)

- Bueno como verán esta es una gran isla que se dedica a la fabricación de cosas mágicas, cualquier tipo de cosas se pueden encontrar pero hace unos años una criatura apareció en los vertederos, creemos que es nuestra culpa pero no hemos podido solucionar el problema y se hace cada vez más fuerte y hemos perdido muchas ganancias estamos a punto de la ruina

- Déjenoslo, a nosotros verdad, Wendy

- Hi

- Olvidaba mencionarles el consejo envió a una científica a investigar

- El consejo (dijo Wendy sorprendida)

- Espero que puedan trabajar junto a ella

Natsu

- Y de quien se trata

- Miren es ella

=0=

Hola amigos llevaba tiempo sin comentar subiré una historias esta semana o la otra De Zuko y Toph, Natsu y Wendy no dejare ninguna así que espero que las disfruten no les diré por qué no termino la primera historia porque me da pena. Dejen comentarios eso me anima, consejos, por cierto más adelante se pondrá intenso si quieren saber a qué nivel lean mi perfil me gusta repetir mucho sus nombres me encanta se dieron cuenta… por cierto el siguiente capitulo será de puras peleas y una tragedia que necesito pero no morirá nadie espero pero de ahí en adelante solo abra romance y pasión se me hace agua la boca


	2. Chapter 2: Monsoon

**Dragones y un cuento **

**de hadas **

Capitulo 2:Monsoon

-Miren esta por allá

Wendy se sorprendió al ver dirigirse a la científica Daphne, en ese momento Daphne vio al joven dragón y se abalanzó contra él, Natsu no tenía ni idea de quien era, la científica busco la mirada del dragón y le robo un beso

Marvell exploto y golpeo al científica, el peli rosa más que sorprendido por el beso fue la actitud de la pequeña dragona

- Wendy que fue eso

- Eh yo no sé qué hice solo reaccione lo siento

- No, no, no eso estuvo mal pequeña como te atreves a separarme de mi hermoso dragón después de tanto tiempo MAGIA DE DIRECION: Arriba

Apareció un circulo de magia debajo De Wendy y salió disparada hacia el cielo, Natsu se lanzó contra Daphne y la miro fijamente la científica se sonrojo

- Trae devuelta a Wendy, o si

Interrumpiendo a Natsu

- No, no después de todo no debemos pelear somos compañeros en este momento

- Compañeros (Natsu estaba más que confundido) mientras Wendy bajaba lentamente

- Wendy estas bien

- Si, pero que paso

- No, no, no, no yo no puedo pelear con mi amado, así que te traje devuelta

- Dragneel- san hay algo que quieras explicar

- Que dices yo soy el que menos entiende aquí

- Primero que nada dinos que haces aquí

- No les dijo el alcalde que me mando a investigar el consejo mágico

- Entonces es cierto

- No, no, no como pueden desconfiar ellos me sacaron con la condición de cumplir 1000 misiones y después seré libre para estar con mi dragón

- Hablas de Natsu verdad

- exacto será mejor que no te metas con el reconozco una cara de celos no, no, no, no

- Celos, estoy realmente confundido

- Que dices yo (la pequeña quedo muda)

Bueno decidieron tomar camino mientras la científica se encimaba sobre Natsu, Wendy estaba realmente enojada pero triste a la vez ya que Natsu no se veía nada molesto con la actitud de la científica ella solo pensaba en – Sera el tipo de mujeres que le gusten a Dragneel-san

Ya en el vertedero

Natsu

-Valla que hay muchas cosas aquí

- Mira mi dragón lo que encontré un dragón de juguete

- Wau sorprendente como pudieron tirar algo así, Wendy mira

- eh, baya es lindo (dijo desanimada)

- Pasa algo Marvell

No, no Cuidado Magia de movimiento: Serpenteo, paso en segundos mientras del suelo salía púas de acero y de la chatarra se construía un cuerpo parecido al de una Iguana

- Daphne sabes qué es eso

- No, no, no pero supongo que se formó por la radiación mágica de este lugar

Natsu- Wendy estate alerte

- Si

La lagartija tomo un refrigerador mágico y se lo trago empezó a usar magia de congelación

Daphne

- Cuidado puede tomar cualquier objeto y magnificar su energía

- Ya nos dimos cuenta

Natsu lanzó una bola de fuego derritiendo varios aparatos se escuchó el rugido de la bestia y se sumió en los desechos

- Maldición donde está, Daphne, Wendy lo ven

- No, no, no

- No veo nada Natsu-san

La criatura empezó a encerarlos en un domo de desechos no tenían a donde ir, la criatura se materializaba en los muros los tenia no avía escapatoria cuando Natsu empezó a escuchar los movimientos empezaba a escuchar a la criatura en los muros parecía que podía adivinar de donde salía

- Te oigo, Marvell a tu derecha usa rugido

- Si, (rugido del dragón celestial)

De la nada el domo caía

- Daphne, lánzame al cielo

-Magia de movimiento Arriba

En ese momento

Natsu atrapo una lacrima y la partió, cayendo una lagartija enfrente de las magas a lo cual la científica dijo- Valla solo era una lagartija que se mesclo con la lacrima en fin no es extraño que un animal use magia

saltando nos el agradecimiento la fiesta y el pago iremos a la despedida de la científica mientras abrazaba fuertemente al Dragón contra su busto No,no,no,no quisiera quedarme más tiempo con tigo mi dragón pero tengo cosas que hacer iré por ti cuando acabe.

Cuando regresaban a magnolia

-Natsu-san Tengo una duda

-Cual es Wendy Como supiste como atacar

-Bueno creo que la escuche

-la escuchaste

-Eh! Hueles eso Marvell

-Si

-Que le paso a la ciudad

Justo apareció la primera -Natsu, Wendy esto es mi culpa yo lo he causado en mi batalla contra Zeref sabiendo que aún no era el momento esas criaturas que ven son la creación de nuestra batalla magia viva

-A que te refieres con eso-Dijo el Mata Dragones furioso

-Todos están perdidos y es por mi culpa

-No los chicos, el gremio- aterrada

-No esto no se puede quedar así- el Dragón salió corriendo contra una criatura con todo su poder pero fue lanzado y quedo inconsciente, Wendy corrió así el para curarlo

-Wendy déjalo está bien solo fue un ataque físico, además ahora que esta así no podrá ayudar así que ahora te pregunto estas dispuesta a corregir mi error

-primera quiere decir que todavía se puede arreglar esto

-Si pero mi energía no es suficiente y no podré hacerlo yo, mi batalla con Zeref me agotado

-Primera, acepto salvare a Magnolia

-Gracias, Wendy llorando –la primera maestra del gremio empezó a concentrar el resto de energía que le quedaba- Marvell esta es la esencia de la luz concentrada si la comes tu poder se elevara como nunca pero si no lo logras controlarte como la luz es la que puede cortar el paso de la oscuridad también es su reflejo, si no lo controlas definitivamente ese será el fin de todo

-Si entiendo-Wendy devora la luz y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, su cabello se alzaba el viento a su alrededor avía cobrado un brillo como el de, el sol al salir y ver irse la noche, Wendy se dirigió a la ciudad empezó a luchar destruía sombras y luces pero no se detenía el temor de la primera se hiso realidad

Zeref apareció, y dijo debiste de esperar a Natsu

-No avia tiempo

-De verdad que pareces una cría, la desesperación te hiso olvidar la habilidad de los Dragón slayers ellos se recuperan al absorber sus elementos, y a hora que te quedaste sin poder la no puedes ni intentar recuperar a Dragneel y la pequeña destruye todo por igual que harás

-Sabes lo que te pediré, te lo ruego levanta al Dragneel por favor

-El riesgo con tu poder era una cosa el mío es dos veces peor podría perderse para siempre

-Yo ayudare a todos, no me dejare caer por el poder yo lo usare para regresarlos

-Natsu!

Zeref tomo de la boca al joven y le dijo esta es la oscuridad concentrada, y jamás te libras de ella al igual que tu pequeña amiga, ahora solo hay una forma de pararla, tienes que desaparecerla entiendes

El joven empezó arder en llamas negras era como si fuera un hoyo negro y sus ojos se perdieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, de repente puf toda la energía se perdió y sus ojos volvieron pero era distinto sus ojos verdes tenían un mescla dorada.

- Al parecer tu Dragón lo lograra

- Primera me are cargo de esto a mi manera no se preocupe, después de esto nos veremos Zeref

- Que dices yo decidiré cuando sea, ahora me marcho Mavis fue un placer pagarte la última derrota

Natsu se dirigió directamente con Wendy

-Wendy detente, por favor no quiero lastimarte

Wendy sé abalanzo contra Natsu, y comenzó su feroz ataque, Natsu no paraba de esquivar ataques cuando Wendy lanzo su un poderoso aliento de dragón Natsu fue a dar contra el suelo pero Natsu disipo ese ataque -bueno tengo una idea-, ahora los dos lanzaban golpes los dos se leían completamente, pero Dragneel hiso un movimiento inesperado y metió sus manos debajo de los brazos de la pequeña y la levanto se acercó y la beso o eso sería si hubiera sido un beso empezó a jalar la luz de luz que avía comido Wendy, absorbió la energía Marvell avía vuelto a la normalidad y vio a Natsu sonreírle

-Dragneel-san

Natus recostó a la pequeña y empezó a comer toda la magia esparcida en la ciudad, al terminar camino asía Wendy en un intercambio de luces y sombras…

- Natsu que está pasando

- Wendy cuida a los chicos y al gremio

- Natsu, que pasa, por que dices eso, que te está pasando, dime algo, por favor no te vayas ¡Natsu..! (Grito con euforia la pequeña)

- Volveré – dijo con una sonrisa

Y en una explosión de sombras brillantes y rayos oscuros que se consumio como una estrella el dragón Natsu Dragneel desapareció

Después de todo eso paso una semana sin dejar de llover.

Continuara…

Hola amigos perdonen el relleno de la isla realmente crei que lo mejor era poner estos dos capítulos seguidos para que después si vuelve a ver una batalla será muy, muy, muy corta no tardare nada en subir el capitulo bueno tengo unas ideas. Gracias por los consejos are un pequeño cambio en mi estilo de escritura. Me harian un enorme favor enviándome un mensaje privados sobre mis errores y lo que no les gusta, de verdad apreciaría los consejos en negativas de mi historia ya que sigo siendo principiante, aunque pueden tomar parte de este capitulo como algo totalmente hueco tengo esperansa en este nuevo capitulo 3


End file.
